sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Uzumaki
Thunder was once rouge to the family after a very scaring incident. Years later his own brother helps him return to the family by gaining the trust of the others once again one by one. 'History 'Category:Male Characters When Thunder was born his parents noticed that he didn't have a drop of demon blood in him, however much like his mother Rima Uzumaki, he had wolf ears and a tail. With this in mind they even had doctors come in and say he wasn't even half demon and they classified him as a Neko Wolf human. At age 14 Thunder sexually assaulted the mother to Sorata, Mercury, Irene and Ayumi along with the Demon Lord, Serafall Leviathan, which caused everyone including his own brother cast him out of the family however little did they know the Thunder they knew before hand was trapped inside his own mind being control by a very dark and sinister aura. A litte later on Thunder makes a comeback to Vale awakening the legendary ancient beast known as Atori. His plans to use th beast to destroy and rule were foiled by his brother Bolt who sealed the beast away. Hating his brother for ruining his plans he figured out the one way to kill him, obtaining the Immortal Demon Slayer Aura, the one aura in the Underworld that no demon has yet to master because of it's biggest downfall. The aura will allow itself to be controlled by someone if it accepts the host, but because Thunder forced the aura upon his body both the aura and his body rejected each other making it difficult for him to fully control it. Despite this he still hunted down his brother until he found him having a vacation at Disney World. Thunder blasted his way into the hotel and said he was having one final battle with Bolt. He also exclaimed before he got there he had assaulted Shiena Akiyama leader of the Fallen Angels and mother to Kara Akiyama. Knowing Kara was upset Thunder used his power to capture Justus and Ciri into spheres saying that if she or anyone else other than Bolt try and attack him that the two babies lives were going to be lost, therefore making Kara stand down and allowed Bolt to clash with his brother. After a long battle of blood spilling, Thunder impaled Bolt directly in his heart. Thinking he was dead he was about declare victory until Bolt woke back up with the Demon Lord Aura and his heart recovered as Thunder was defeated right there and then falling into a deep coma while his body was tossed into the Nether Realm while Bolt sent the Immortal Demon Slayer aura back to the Underworld for safe keeping. Thunder is later released from the Nether Realm by his brother after hearing about what Future Bolt told the others. Bolt cleanses Thunder's heart of the aura that was controlling him the entire time. With Bolt's help Thunder ever so slowly apologizes to everyone one by one as time went on, trying desepertly to gain their trust again. After almost a month, Thunder takes it upon himself to speak to Kara alone. After having a conversation and apologizing his brains out, Kara decides to let Thunder be in debt to her by simply turning him into her personal slave which meant giving her piggy back rides through the Palace, being a foot rest, serve her food and much more. One day during a meeting Bolt decides to bring Thunder along with but this quickly turns into a mess when Shiena tossing a spear into Thunder's hand the second he walks through the door. Due to this both demons and Fallen Angels had their weapons and powers aimed at each other as Bolt said that Thunder is now apart of his family and if she should threaten his life he will show no mercy in killing her. Knowing that Bolt could easily kill Shiena, both sides stood down with Shiena's final remark being "You need more friends than enemies Bolt Uzumaki" as Bolt then sent Thunder out of the room to wait instead. After a good few years, Thunder had completely redeemed himself as a full fledge member of the family once again along with Shiena also accepting him. Thunder later gains a girlfriend, Kisara a girl who was thought to be dead during their father's generation was brought back to life by the help of Raziel's dragon brother, Razeth. Both Thunder and Kisara had a strong relationship to a point where she was baring his child. This changes when Nyx attempts to take his life infront of Shiena despite the fact she told her that Thunder is the brother to Bolt and Riley and it would cause an uproar. Nyx ignored the order and proceeded to kill Thunder only to have her spear slash into Kisara when she dove in to protect Thunder's life. Bolt and the others quickly showed up to see what happened while Thunder sat there devastated that the love of his life and his unborn child were killed right infront of him. This later sparks into an all out war against the Fallen Angels when Nyx frames Shiena for the death of Kisara and attempted murder of Thunder. Thunder and everyone else quickly explain to the others that this was the work of Nyx and made their troops come to a stop. Thunder confronted Shiena and when she said he deserved to kill her, Thunder refused asking how would her daughter feel if he did such a thing? At that moment, Thunder and Shiena became allies. Months later the Underworld starts to recognize his strength and power which leads him to become the 3rd Demon Lord of the Uzumaki Household and the first Demon Lord that is not a full demon at all. Thunder is also in the 5th spot of being one of the Ten Faction Saints, making him the strongest that can compete against the top 4 Saints even though they are considered God/True Demon Level beings. Thunder now lives happily inside the palace with his brother and other friends and family normally helping Bolt out with Sparky to train. 'Personality' After the Dark Aura was removed from him, his personality seems to be similar to Bolt as they both can be the caring type of person. Much like the other guys, Thunder has a more perverted side to him at times which causes him to get beatings from some of the girls just as the other guys do. Overall, Thunder seems to be just the above average guy who goes with the flow of things. 'Relationships' 'Bolt Uzumaki' After being saved by him and pulled back into the family, Bolt has been almost the best kind of brother Thunder can ask for. Despite Bolt outclassing Thunder in more ways than one, Thunder can still battle him equally surprising enough even though Thunder is not even a demon. Thunder normally helps out Bolt with training Sparky when it comes to lightning based training. 'Riley Uzumaki' Thunder is always getting beatings daily from his sister just because that is her personailty and he tends to get on her nerves at point. However they both show that they care for each other having a love-hate sibling relationship along with Bolt and Zeref. 'Zeref Uzumaki' Zeref being a sibling to Thunder is questionable since he existed with Etherious Bolt several 100 years ago but it seems Thunder still treats him as an older brother. 'Shiena Akiyama' It took a few years of repairing but Thunder's friendship with Shiena was finally restored as the two of them seem to get along these days. 'Kara Akiyama' After being her personal slave for the longest and saving her life a few times, Kara has become a good friend to Thunder. Thunder has noted during a battle that he never wants to see Kara cry again and those that do will pay dearly showing Thunder is treating Kara as like a second sister. 'Abilities' 'Zeus Lightning' While it is still unknown how he obtained it, Thunder owns a large portion of power from the Greek God himself, Zeus. After coming back to the family and training it a lot, Thunder has become known to be quite the master with it. Some even say he is at a level of fighting equally with the God himself should both of the only use the Lightning. It is noted that Thunder is able to create powerful Thunderstorms as well as this allows him to get an unlimited source of power and recover much faster. 'Unholy Shadow Lightning' During the showdown between his family, Merryweather Security and The Theron Three, Thunder found that it was good enough timing to use the necklace that Kara gave him for Christmas. In doing so, it gave him an incrediable boost in power as a purple Fallen Angel cloak with wings formed around him and gave him a portion of Kara's power. Thunder used this to combine with his Lightning creating Corrupted Lightning as he used Corrupted Divine Strike on a single large group of Merryweather Soldiers and Vechicals, wiping out everything in his path. When the Wild Hunt showed and Eredin attacked Shiena, this caused Thunder to reveal his true power with the Corrupted Power of an Fallen Angel and his Lightning. His body began rapid transformation as the purple Fallen Angel cloak began molding to his very skin as the wings became real. His appearance changed entirely as his Lightning became a shadow color of sorts and just before his transformation was complete he teleported almost instantly above Eredin and slammed him in the back with the first attack from what is now known as Unholy Shadow Lightning, power that no Fallen Angel has achieved. This power allows Thunder to now rotate between normal Shadow Lightning, Unholy Shadow Lightning which is a mix of Corrupted Aura and the Shadow Lightning and he is still able to cast Zeus Lightning if he so chooses. Because of this, Thunder is now a Hybrid Fallen Angel because he was simply a human Neko before that was forced into becoming a Fallen Angel with his powers and not because he was born into the race itself. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Male Characters Category:Sentients